Episode 128
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_129 Next Episode -->] Date: November 19th, 2010 Length: 2:53:45 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Hank and Lizzie Special Guest(s): none Intro: '''Clockers '''Closing Words: '''Chris:If Limp Bizkit had spoken the good words, the truth, then that's what this would sound like. '''Closing Song: '''Sonic Colors intro ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Games with mega plot twists you never saw coming *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Review *The Sly Collection Review *Mario vs Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem Review *Donkey Kong Country Returns Review Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista *Holy Shit! It's been 12 minutes and we haven't done anything. *Hey girl. Go home and play with ya tits. *Kill someone in real life and get a soundtack. *No TalkRadar Quotes, slowdown 2x, do not @reply all these people or I will report you to my friends on twitter. *Before Pro Street was Cholo Central Neon Battle Kits. *Gran Turismo 5. (Perfect Racing game) Like selling your soul to Satan. **"You know what I want the perfect racing game. **All the lighting effects are perfect. **But ehh, umm. But why? The E-Break is fully accurate. Is it not what you wished for? *Driver SF looks like it was developed by Law & Order. *"ESRB FUCK THEM. We can't show a M rated trailer to people under 17? FUCK THEM. *If you had Nolan North narrate America's Home Funniest Videos, that's what Sonic sounds like. *Kill someone in real life to get a soundtrack. *If you have something to say, come out here and fight me. Journalism. *WASH DISHES, CHANGE CLOTHES, GO TO WORK. THE SIMS. *Mikel has a hatred of other peoples urine. *I've been flicking boogers in your hair. *Mikel has a weird hatred of other people's urine. *Jackass 3D. Biggest waste and best use of 3D. *Hello Kitty Pom Pom Fist Fuck. *Lizzie I don't think you can get laid with all that videogame memorabilia. **Brett "I don't think it works the other way around." *"You're 3 pixelated dicks in one." *I have a Lost Planet tattoo on my upper thigh. **Lizzie "Oh god, that's a lot of hair. *When Brain Academy is the second favorite game to Solitaire. You don't deserve a voice *When I fuck a blow up doll. I go all out. I don't fill it with air. You fill it with warm water. *I know how to masturbate. I've been masturbating for the last 29 years. I've done exhibition jerks. *Flick her baby carrots I don't know. (lizzie) *When you superman a ho, you jerk off on her back, and you use your semen as an adhesive and throw the sheet over her so it acts like a cape. *(old high school girlfriend) The other time she had sex she had babies. That's how you can tell she's bad at it. *Let's turn our dicks inside out and present game deals. *I can't distinguish that from my erection. Mikel Reparaz *'(6:55) '"Congratulations, you've found a use for VHS tapes." *'(12:13) 'resurrected Optimus Prime "Enough children clapped very very loudly, and brought me back!" *MW3 will started with Soap and Price cryogenically thawed, fully pardoned, and given superpowers. *Maybe he only thinks kids deserve to die. *He invades a rich man's house and shoots everybody. You have a chance to leave the man alive, and he never calls the cops. *It KOTOR you find out you are Space Hitler. *When are racing games going to get sticky cover? When will they catch up to the shooters. *It's supposedly made up by 8th graders. They are excellent ways not to get laid. *I imagine dicks running around with chicken legs. Brett Elston *(Andrew Ryan) I'm not Walt Disney. *(Antista) gave me 29 copies of Forrest Gump. *Roach and Ghost? They are GI Joes (MW2) Henry Gilbert':' *'(22:13)' 'Silent Hill: Shattered Memories "...Only takes about 7 hours! Probably could get it for like 10 dollars!" *Heavy Rain "I wouldn't play it that way, If I knew that I was a murderer. *Heavy Rain is like Saw made as a USA movie, *The company that made Geometry Wars is going to be around for a long time. Lizzie Cuevas: *I only take soy dicks. *I'm Asian. Filipino to be exact. ** Chris Antista - I thought you were ten. *Is it when they're fucking you in the ass they punch you in the back of the head? ** Chris Antista - When does that get fun? '''Question of the Week: 'Question 128: What’s your favorite retail game packaging? *Chris: Grand Theft Auto 4, Bump 'n Jump *Brett: Original (golden) Legend of Zelda box *Mikel: Super Metroid *Hank: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Lizzie: Halo 3 Legendary Edition Link: Episode 128 '''<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_129 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2010